


The Devil and The Hermit

by benoitmacon (larvae)



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, Poetry, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23523001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larvae/pseuds/benoitmacon
Summary: Silly little riff on The Walrus and The Carpenter
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Peter Lukas, LonelyEyes - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	The Devil and The Hermit

The Devil and The Hermit  
Went walking hand in hand  
Leaving tracks among the ruins  
Cresting from the sand

“How odd a pair we make,”  
he said, (his tongue was split in twain)  
His hair was slicked, his eyes were dark  
He was lecherous, and vain.

“We aren’t meant for it, you and I  
It’s feckless, lax and rash,”  
He was stoic, resolute, enduring,  
And all this was balderdash.

“We were meant for greatness,  
And it soon will be at hand.  
A legacy we’ll carry forth  
Across the lone and level sand.”

“Our families, as you well know  
Are tied by scarlet thread,  
And I have walked this very shore  
With many men now dead.”

“But I’ll admit that this affair  
Is unlike those I’ve entertained  
Across the centuries I’ve lived  
And dalliances I’ve deigned.”

“You talk too much,” he heckled,  
“I’d soon stitch shut your lips.”  
He took him in his arms just then  
And hushed him with a kiss.

The Devil kissed The Hermit back  
His monologue now ended  
And thought of all the others  
His silver tongue had once offended

He was always the exception  
To their birthright fealty  
A port wine stain across  
A great and noble legacy

He was passed like a pariah  
From one heart to the next  
To sow his voyeur’s discord  
To haunt, to hound, to vex

But this lonely captain  
When he’d been turned away  
Had burrowed in his heart in turn  
Before he’d had his say

The Devil and the Hermit  
Now lay upon the sand  
And under cover of sea fog  
They exchanged wedding bands

Their union was a queer one  
Besought by quarrel and ruin  
But their odd ill fitted love  
Was at its core a true one


End file.
